A camera may be mounted on a vehicle such as a car to capture images outside the vehicle. For example, the camera is used as a part of a drive recorder that records the front image of the vehicle. For example, in JP-2010-195235-A, to mount the camera on the vehicle, an attachment portion is fixed to the front glass of the vehicle using a double-sided tape, and then, the camera is fixed to the attachment portion using bolts.
When the camera is fixed by using the bolts, attaching/detaching the camera to/from the vehicle is inconvenient.